Mickey's Circus of Mouse
Disney's Circus of Mouse is an American animated television series, produced by Walt Disney Television Animation (now Disney Television Animation), that originally aired from the future. On the future, an all night marathon of this show titled "Night of 1000 Toons" aired on Toon Disney. Premise The basic premise is that Mickey Mouse and his friends run a big top club called the "Circus of Mouse" in downtown Toontown, which shows Disney cartoons as part of its floor shows. Located at a corner of an intersection on Toontown's Main Street, the club is considered a very popular destination by the local populace. Some episodes have specific themes, with cartoons to fit that episode's theme. The theme is usually not beneficial to at least one character. Many characters from Disney animated films (such as Aladdin, Fantasia, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, and many more) have appeared on Circus of Mouse, mostly as patrons and guest star performers. The show is notable for including many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely used Disney characters, often with speaking parts. Notably, Li'l Bad Wolf and April, May and June Duck, who had appeared very often in Disney comic books but never before in an animated cartoon, finally made their animated debuts on Circus of Mouse. The show also featured some cameos by characters created for other television cartoons and theme park attractions, but these appearances were few and far between. Characters *'Mickey Mouse' (voiced by Bret Iwan): Mickey Mouse is an entertainment The Ringmaster of the Circus of Mouse. Mickey is most visible as the club's flamboyant theater host and, in practice, leaves most of the club's management to the other staff. *'Minnie Mouse' (voiced by Russi Taylor): Minnie Mouse is Mickey's girlfriend, show at work. Minnie is responsible for much of the club's day-to-day administration. Her cool, rational personality has kept the club running in times of crisis. *'Pluto' (voiced by Bill Farmer): Pluto is Mickey's pet dog and club mascot. *'Horace Horsecollar' (voiced by Bill Farmer): Horace is Mickey's long-time friend and technician. Horace runs and maintains the club's technical equipment including lights, *'Pinocchio' (voiced by Elan Garfias): Pinocchio is Mickey's Frends, Clowns Show Act Juggling, Diabolos, Foot juggling and Devil sticks. His cool, rational personality has kept the club running in times of crisis. *'Alice, Wendy and Eilonwy' (voiced by Hynden Walch): Girl is Mickey's Frends, Acrobat Show Act Flying trapeze, Hand balancing, Spanish web duo, Acrosport and High wire. Her cool, rational personality has kept the club running in times of crisis. *'Ariel and Belle' (voiced by Jodi Benson and Julie Nathanson): Girl is Mickey's Frends, Magnificent Show Act Tesla coil, Rabbit in Hat, Bird White and Flower. Her cool, rational personality has kept the club running in times of crisis. *'Bacchus' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): Bacchus is Pinocchio son, Clowns Show Act Juggling, Diabolos, Foot juggling and Devil sticks. Her cool, rational personality has kept the club running in times of crisis. *'Princess Aurora' (voiced by Jennifer Hale): Aurora is Mickey's Frends, Acrobat Show Act Waterbowl-Hand balancing, Acrosport and Contortion. Her cool, rational personality has kept the club running in times of crisis. *'Dumbo' (voiced by Katie Leigh): the nickname given to Jumbo Jr. He is an elephant who has huge ears and is able to use them to fly, carrying what he thinks of as a magic feather. *'Timothy Q. Mouse' (voiced by Corey Burton): He teaches Dumbo how to become the "ninth wonder of the universe", and the only flying elephant in the whole world. *'Casey Junior' (voiced by Katie Leigh): Casey Junior Casey Junior has a 2-4-0 wheel arrangement, a small four-wheeled tender at the back, a big tall funnel, a little lamp hat, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome with a whistle on the top and a small cowcatcher at his front. Mickey and his friends sometimes ask for advice from the Casey Junior on a variety of issues. He is also available for queries from the Circus. Unsurprisingly. *'Mike' (voiced by Rod Roddy): Mike is a talking microphone and announcer. He usually assists Mickey in presenting and ending events on-stage nightly. *'Animated brooms': The brooms are the janitors of the circus. Circus of Mouse locations Below are descriptions of the areas within the club itself. Foyer :The front hall of the club is accessible via glass double doors from the street. Here, guests may converse among themselves or with the Timothy Q. Mouse that is located just within the entrance. There is also a small lounge for guests waiting to be seated. Casey Junior can usually be found here greeting visitors personally; often with a handshake. Casey Junior works at a reception desk situated just outside the Big Top area, helping guests to book reservations or assist with any requests they may have. Outside, Dumbo assists visitors in parking their cars at a nearby lot owned by the club. Big Top :One of the busiest areas of the club, this wide, spacious area has at least thirty tables that can seat over 120 people. Given the wide variety of clientele at the club, which includes Willie the Giant and Elliott the Dragon, the amount of seating at the club could vary wildly at times. Ariel and Belle take orders and deliver various Magic, ranging from conventional to outlandish, to the guests. At the far end of the area is a stage where performances of all sorts are conducted, including that Circus. There is also a huge TV screen in the stage background to show cartoons. Mickey often hosts the night's events on-stage. Backstage :This area behind the stage is restricted only to club staff and performers hired by the club. Located here are staff offices, dressing rooms, storage rooms and an employee rest area. This area has direct access to the club's kitchen. The back entrance to the club and the door to the prop room are also located here. Minnie is often seen here using a PDA to assist in keeping the night's schedule on track or directing guest star performers to the stage. Control Room :From this room, located behind and above the Big Top area, much of the technical equipment at the club is operated. The club's collection of circus is stored here as well. Through a window that overlooks the Big Top area, Horace operates the lights at Minnie's direction. Episodes Main article: List of Disney's Circus of Mouse episodes Category:TV Series Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Disney Crossover Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Fan Made